Forbidden Love
by Jane-Elle
Summary: D/Hr...Quite funny...Is making out in a closet really forbidden?


Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K Rowling. Why do I even write this? Everyone knows it already. Oh, the plot is mine! Yay, something is mine in this world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She gasped for breath. "What are we doing? We can't make out in a closet!"

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because it isn't permitted. At least I don't think so."

"I doubt that "Making out in a closet is not permitted" is one of the school rules."

"Oh." She waited a second, then pulled him back to her with a strength no one would've expected. Completely lost in their kiss, they didn't noticed the closet door opening. Then they heard someone giggle. And giggle. And giggle.

"I can't believe you two! Sneaking off, while everybody else is partying? I guess this is your idea of a party, isn't it?"

"Please don't tell anyone! Especially not Ron, he'd freak out when he heard this."

"Yes, little Ronny-honey couldn't stand me making out with his love!"

"I'm not his love, you..."

"Come on people! One day you'll get caught by someone else than me, and then you're in big trouble."

"I think you're right. Maybe we should tell everybody," she said, and kissed him gently on his mouth.

"Snape's just going to love this. And my roommates. And the rest of the school."

"Will you come with me to the party? There you can kiss right in front of everybody. The only ones who'll get angry are the Slytherins and Snape."

"How about the other students? They aren't going to laugh at us, are they?"

"Or else you could slap them like you used to slap me, deary."

"Have you been playing naughty games? Tell me, please!"

"Oh, shut up! We're going to the party," she said.

"Are we?"

"Yes you are! I'd just love to see the look on Rons face!"

The three of them walked towards the Great Hall.

"Ginny, you go in first. We'll stay hered and come in later," she said.

"I wouldn't even want to be around you when you are kissing! But if you don't come in soon, I'll open the doors," said Ginny.

This time it was him who grabbed her. It were his lips kissing her, his tongue playing with hers. It felt so good, so right. Although he was in the opposite house, they were together, the passion just couldn't be stopped.

Ginny was becoming unpatient. They'd had enough time for themselves. 'Guess i'll open the door now,' she thought, and walked towards the doors.

"Everybody, look!" she yelled, and threw the doors open.

And there they were, right in front of everybody. Kissing with a passion that couldn't be mistaken. Draco and Hermione. The son of a deatheater and the best friend of the boy who lived.

They didn't notice the opened doors, until they heard cheering. Of course, the Slytherins looked very, very angry, and Snape looked like he was going to kill Hermione, but the other students cheered and clapped. Ron and Harry were stunned. They knew Hermione had a boyfriend and that he wasn't from their house, but a Slytherin? And Draco, of all the guys she could choose. Their nr.1 enemy.

Draco and Hermione looked into eachothers eyes and laughed. And they kissed once again. The other teachers were there too. McGonagall looked rather happy, though a bit surprised. Dumbledore only smiled, knowing that love crosses all bridges.

When Draco and Hermione broke up their kiss, Dumbledore said: "I hope this is an example for you all," then he leaned towards Hermione and Draco and whispered; "Did you two have fun in the closet? You know, making out there is allowed."

Hermione blushed, and curled up in Draco's arms. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I wasn't really thinking of Hermione and Draco when I wrote this. I wrote this during maths, I really had fun there. I don't like maths. I know my spelling isn't the best in the world, and I know that everybody is a bit different then they are in the books.


End file.
